<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwanted Intelligence by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502691">Unwanted Intelligence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break the Cutie Trope, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for prompt:"Resistance gets a hold of a first order officer and when interrogating them someone mocks them for being taken down by a former sanitation worker. The officer reveals that title was a front and Finn's job was sleeping with whoever summoned him.</p>
<p>It was a way to control the stormtroppers who were at the top of their class and remind them who was in power."</p>
<p>Written 04-04-2016. (3:51 PM). (Link to original fill within).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>past Finn/Hux - Relationship, past Finn/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwanted Intelligence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1 for note explaining the series; need to add the note to each chapter so people don't have to see another fic for it. </p>
<p>This is an example of a fic I wouldn't write today. It makes me uncomfortable now, esp the references to NonCon - not sure if that is personal growth that makes it unconformable for me or just a shift in my tolerance / preferences. I've even edited some of dialogue a little in this version; you can see the orig for comparison, usually I've posted with no edits at all but exception on this one. Will delete if need be or edit more - I debated not posting this but it was a part of my creative output back then so feels weird to ignore it (but also some things can stay in the past and buried in the kinkmeme. IDK! Might delete later.) Weirdly, I thought I posted this on my main account before but I don't see it. Maybe I've already posted and deleted it before...hmm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The initial search for the fragmented personnel of Starkiller had yielded little. The planet had taken the bodies of those that might have perished so it wasn't even possible to ascertain the losses the Order had sustained. But, by miracle of chance, they captured a major of the First Order.<br/><br/>Chance perhaps isn't the right word. Blonde hair and blue eyes, the major stuck out like a sore thumb on the non-humanoid planet he fled to. He might have eluded them had he not still been wearing his tattered First Order uniform. A loyalist.<br/><br/>They weren't sure what they would get out of him. People like him would die rather than talk to Resistance. The interrogation so far proved that. The prisoner was smug and condescending in his non-answers.<br/><br/>Probably from an old Imperial family.<br/><br/>Poe could stand the attitude, dealt with this type a lot of missions. But Snap couldn't take it and in an escalating back and forth, hoisted the officer by his collar.<br/><br/>The man frowned. "If you could refrain from touching my uniform, I would be most pleased. It's already unsettling to have to be on this primitive, barebones base."<br/><br/>Snap gritted his teeth in an unexpected anger, releasing his gripe on the man's collar. "You think you're so high and mighty, looking down on the little guy! But your precious Order is in ruins and Finn, our Finn, who was just a sanitation worker, was key in taking your mega-weapon down!"<br/><br/>The First Order officer laughed. A slow, wicked laugh, the kind that always precluded something spectacularly horrific. He was going to talk finally, but about something none of the probably wanted to hear.<br/><br/>He eased languidly back into his seat with a smirk, basking in the anxiously rigid stance Snap had assumed. As if he was now the interrogator. He eyed both Poe and Snap with a slightly malicious gleam in his blue eyes. "Sanitation. Do you even know what that means?"<br/><br/>Behind the one-way screen, the grainy question rang through the cramped room through the outdated sound-system. General Organa looked to Rey beside her in worried suprise. "Rey? Can you sense what he means?"<br/><br/>"No." Rey shook her head slowly, concentrating her attentions on the blonde prisoner. "But it's not good."<br/><br/>The General followed Rey's line of sight. The prisoner looked directly at her through the dark window with a cruel, amused smile only people who know too many secrets seem to have. "Oh, Finn..." The general whispered softly. "What didn't you tell us?"<br/><br/>The officer seemed content in letting the tension build in the small interrogation room. This was the trouble with the Resistance: too many emotions and none of them productive ones. They care too much about their soldiers and in war, that is the inevitable downfall of any army. They can kill him -- they will have to kill him, he will not submit to being a prisoner of war -- but he'll play with them first. Let this new information about their precious <em>friend</em> fester and sink in. They'll ask for more. After all, every nice person is a masochist at heart<br/><br/>"What is it?" Poe shouted, slamming a fist on the interrogation table.<br/><br/>He chuckled. Like clockwork. "Sanitation, Commander Dameron, is a very honorable position. It take on many forms --"<br/><br/>"Cut the flowery bullshit and answer the question, Major!" Snap exclaimed. In the meantime, he pulled a heavily breathing, enraged Poe back. Something bad. It's hanging in the air and everyone sensed it. Snap almost wished it didn't have to be revealed.<br/><br/>"If you wish," he shrugged, an edge of sharp anger in his voice at his speech being interrupted, "If you want the abridged version, then he was a <em>whore</em>!"<br/><br/>The strike from Poe came so swiftly that neither Snap, Rey nor the General even saw him move. "Don't you ever talk about him like that!"<br/><br/>"How barbaric," the major scoffed, cautiously but calmly touching the corner of his mouth. Blood. "It was you who asked," he looked at the black one-way screen, straight at where he knew Leia Organa was standing. "Is this how you treat prisoners of war?"<br/><br/>Leia presses the intercom button and spoke into a little mic in front of her. "No, Major, it is not," she lifted her finger for a moment to breath out a shaky breath. He's telling the truth and a cursory glance at Rey tells her that the younger woman also sensed it. The Force is not something she is highly attuned with like Rey or her brother but it runs in the family nonetheless. She hated the feelings she couldn't shake.<br/><br/>She pressed the button again. "Commander Dameron, you will refrain from hurting the prisoner. Major, understand your remarks are inflammatory without substantiation."<br/><br/>"Oh! What a pity, General," the major smiles wickedly, licking the remaining blood from the corner of his mouth. "I was beginning to respect the Resistance a little after that. I don't know what you expect with all the tripe about peaceful interr --"<br/><br/>"Elaborate on what you said," Poe cuts him off, coldly. He's clutching the corner of the table, holding in the overwhelming desire to beat the blue-eyed man to a pulp.<br/><br/>"Oh," he chuckled. He sits up straighter and folds his hands in front of him. "About the whor -- oh, pardon me, Commander -- the traitor? Are you not in a sexual relationship with him? I figured you saw for yourself. The markings are all still there. I presume he is still skilled?" the major rested his head in one hand and cocked his head to side to examine the furious lines forming lines etched into Poe's face. He tutted and pouted. "Come now, Commander, don't look at me like that. They were quite possessive but they made exceptions when they wanted him primed and ready to go when they got back."<br/><br/>"So you're saying sanitation is..." Snap trailed off. He didn't want to say it.<br/><br/>"Clever, isn't it? Don't you find it amusing, Commander? Captain Wexley?"<br/><br/>"Shut up," Poe whispers. He's staring at a point beyond the prisoner, desperately trying to control the desire to inflict pain on everyone and everything.<br/><br/>He'd thought the scars were from battles but now it all made sense. Finn told him Jakku was his first real mission so how could they be? The cautious way Finn would position himself when they had sex, the hesitation, the fear that lurked behind each gentle touch. It's all so vivid and <em>clear</em>. How did he miss it? How did a sheltered Stormtrooper know what Finn knew? The way he worked his tongue when Poe's cock was in his mouth, how he swiftly positions himself to ride Poe, how he knew exactly the angle to thrust into him that would send Poe into a new galaxy. How he never touched himself, tuned into and fulfilled every single one of Poe's implicit desires. He learned it from them. When they were hurting him, conditioning him. And he was doing what he did with them with Poe, acting the same way when he sleeping with him. Poe hadn't noticed, hadn't bother to ask.<br/><br/>There were tears welling in Poe's eyes and a disgusting knot in his stomach. He's going to be sick. He is sick.<br/><br/>"Oh, Commander," the major cooed, "Don't be so upset. He located the thermal oscillator for you, didn't he? He learned that from the General probably. It was very privileged information," His lips curled into another smile. "But you know how pillow talk is."<br/><br/>"Hey, you can be quiet now!" Snap clipped, pointing a warning finger at him. He put a hand on Poe's shoulder and whispered quietly, "Poe, I'll take it from here."<br/><br/>"No," Poe replied defiantly.<br/><br/>"Commander Dameron!" The major exclaimed, affably surprised. "If you're feeling betrayed by FN-2187, then you had a lot in common with Lord Ren and the General!"<br/><br/>The use of Finn's designation and the comparison to those monsters made every part of Poe tremble in anger and helplessness. His hands were a ghostly shade from clutching tightly on the table's edge. Snap tentatively placed himself between the smiling major and Poe.<br/><br/>The major was almost gleeful. What a treat to see the great Poe Dameron reduced to a trembling mess of anger and hate. What a beautiful image to die with. "They adored him really. General Hux selected him to remind him of his place. FN-2187 was the General's pride and joy. Top of his class, probably even after defection, and miles ahead of the rest. The General found him so <em>stimulating</em>," he chuckled, almost shaking in excitement. His eyes flickered to the dark screen. To General Organa. "And Lord Ren was just heartbroken, General. He just <em>loved</em> FN-2187."<br/><br/>Love? None of that was love. The markings on Finn's body were not affectionate. Violent, horrific, jagged scars. Poe couldn't contain it anymore. He pushed Snap out of the way and lunged at the major, who had broken into a fit of laughter.<br/><br/>As the sound of knuckles meeting the flesh and bone of the major's skull permeated through the room, General Organa stared hollowly in front of her at the beating.<br/><br/>Nothing in her compelled her to break it up. The dance with darkness, she assumes, she inherited from her father.<br/><br/>(Rey stares at the attack like she wants to join in. Her fists are clenched tightly. Her concentrated energy culminates into a single phrase: "I'm going to see Finn.")<br/><br/>Despite the repeated punches, the major didn't stop talking. He was energized with each blow. "They taught him well, Dameron! Isn't that mouth just so warm and wet around around your cock? He always swallows like a good little 'trooper!"<br/><br/>(Poe's manta of 'shut up shut up shut up!' had no effect.)<br/><br/>"He <em>begged</em> for it, Dameron! <em>Begged</em>! He loved it!" His face was red and bloodied when Poe stopped in exhaustion but his smile was peaceful, as if nothing had happened. "Does he beg for you, too, Commander?" he asked almost sweetly. "He knows how to serve his superior officers well. FN-2187 would never refuse his commanding officer, would never ignore any lust or amorous attention."<br/><br/>"His name is Finn," Poe breathed, still short of breath.<br/><br/>The prisoner ignored him. "You know, when the General wanted FN-2187 in his quarters that night, he'd bite his lip and stare into his eyes, almost intimately. When it was Lord Ren, it was quite amusing honestly," he gazed far off, beyond the ceiling and seemingly into a memory. "He would pass by FN-2187 in the hall, clasp him on the shoulder and continue walking. FN-2187 would know what to do if he saw the signs."<br/><br/>Poe's focus blurred and he climbed from the straddled position he'd assumed on the major's chest. <em>No.</em> Please, Force, no. He loved Finn. Please no. No no no no no -- Poe felt the hot tears on his face, heard the ugly, broken sounds, the moans he made as he sobbed, mindlessly. He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked.<br/><br/>General Organa places her finger on the intercom when an eery yet tentative calm settled in the room, the sound of Poe's grief the only unbearable noise. "Captain Wexley, call the guards and escort the prisoner to his cell."<br/><br/>"Yes, ma'am," he replied, looking worriedly at Poe as he alerted the guards outside and wrangled the major from the floor.<br/><br/>The major smiled, his head angled in pitiful amusement. "Oh, Commander Dameron. Don't cry. I'm sure FN-2187 enjoys it with you. After all, you are the good guys."<br/><br/>The sound of contemptuous laughter echoed through the halls as the major was escorted out. General Organa squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then stared at Poe lying on the floor. "Poe, I --" she hesitated, "Take your time and take a day off, kid. A week even."<br/><br/>There was no response. With worried creases in her face, she left the room behind the screen to give Poe some privacy.<br/><br/>It's all she can do for him for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to original: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8822393#cmt8822393</p>
<p>With my dickhead comment about breaking Poe, omg. I am glad I grew up before mainstream internet because this was me 4 yrs ago as an adult; I was worse as a young adult....! AHH.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>